


The Hunt

by BleusCloos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Poor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleusCloos/pseuds/BleusCloos
Summary: While recording his next Manhunt video, Dream finds himself trapped in the world, with only two plans: survive and win. The others, unaware of his situation, hunt him just like normal. Dream has to figure out how this world works, and make sure to stay alive at the same time.this is based off of Cinnamonzoa and Fire_Fly464 's AU called Split realities, mostly their story called the real world. It's really good and I recommend reading it :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Hunt

Dream sat back in his chair. After very little work, his microphone, his friend’s mics, and his Minecraft tab were all being recorded. All he needed to do now was wait for them, and quickly, they were all ready. 

All that was left was to start. 

He had to successfully escape the clutches of all four of his friends, and by now, they were always in sync. Each time he had to have new ideas prepared to try so he could attempt to escape them. It was easily the most stressful, but the most fun part of his job.

“You guys ready to get beaten again?” Dream asked, acting cocky. It was one of his ways to build his confidence in himself before the manhunts.

“In your dreams,” Sapnap responded, acting equally as cocky. 

“Lucky for you, I am a dream,” he responded.

Before they could continue bickering, Bad piped up, “Alright, calm down. Are we all here? Ant?” 

“I’m here,” Antfrost responded, spawning next to Bad shortly afterward. George spawned in next.

“I just don’t think you’re going to be able to beat our plan this time,” George said through his mic. 

Dream smirked, “Oh, come on. You’ve said that before when I beat you, why would it be any different this time?”

“Mhm, he makes a good point,” Ant said, looking over to George’s avatar.

George grumbled, “Ant? What the hell!” he said in his most offended tone. He hit Antfrost’s avatar, and Ant quickly hid behind Dream.

“Hey, hey! No hitting.” 

A little yellow textbox at the bottom of the screen read ‘Sapnap had joined the game’.

“Finally,” Bad said, “now we can start,”

The four of them surrounded him on all sides, blocking any way he might decide to go.

“Again?” Dream asked.

“It’s a good tactic,” Bad replied.

Dream made the most of his free period, looking around to figure out what direction to go, trying to see if anything good was in eyesight. When he was finally sure of his plan, he turned to the person in the opposite direction of where he was going, in this case, it was Bad, and punched him, quickly turning around and running. 

As he left the circle of hunters, time felt like it slowed around him, and the panicked screaming of his friends quickly turned into the loud ringing in his ears. He felt a weird tugging sensation that he didn’t know how to describe.

“Guys?” he asked, but before he could finish the word, he lost all his other senses too, leaving only the remains of the sensation in his chest before. He was stuck in this limbo-like world for a couple of seconds until the tugging in his chest got ten times worse, leaving him to do nothing about it. 

When the tugging stopped, all of his senses came back at once. Immediately, everything was wrong. The voices around him were still his friends yelling and panicking, but they surrounded him instead of being held through a discord call. That alone would have scared him if it weren’t for all the other anomalies of this place.

Dream hit the ground, the unexpected impact making his arms hurt. He wasn’t in his chair anymore with his headset on and mic out. He was  _ somewhere,  _ but he didn’t have time to see before he fell to the ground.

Suddenly his body screamed in pain as multiple vulnerable points were targeted, his friends punching and kicking him while he was down.

“HA! Has this ever happened before?” he heard Sapnap yell in laughter.

Quickly, in order to make the pain go away, Dream got up and ran as fast as he could. He was significantly faster than he used to be, but so were they. 

Soon, the hunters caught up to him, and he still had no idea what was going on. Dream turned around to see how close they were, and instead of his friend’s friendly faces, he was met with faces he mostly didn’t recognize.

The first person he saw was George, though it was hard to immediately tell it was him with his goggles over his face. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white box inside a red box that said ‘404’ inside of it. George was surprisingly skinny.

The next person was Sapnap, and though the rest of him was different, his face was still almost the exact same as normal. He had black hair with a white bandana to keep his hair out of his face. His hair was longer than it should have been. He was wearing a white flame t-shirt with a black undershirt and black ripped jeans. It didn’t look like something Sapnap would actually wear. 

The other two he didn’t recognize, a large Siamese cat and a tall hooded man with horns. The man with horns terrified Dream, his skin was a dark shade of grey and his hair was black. Through the shade of his hood, his piercing white eyes shot through, and it looked like they even gave off a soft glow. He was wearing a black and red hoodie and a grey and white checkered scarf, along with a few unrecognizable bracelets on his wrist.

All four of them had satchels either around their waist or hanging off of their shoulder.

“TIME OUT, TIME OUT!” Dream screamed. He was terrified at the unexpected transfer of places that just took place, and he barely had any time to process what was going on at the moment. 

“You don’t get a time out just because you tripped, Dream!” Sapnap yelled back, perhaps making fun of him. 

_ Shit,  _ he thought,  _ they’re not stopping. _ Dream looked around him for anywhere to hide, but this place looked familiar, like he’d seen it before…

_ It’s Manhunt! _ His mind screamed. He had been in this world with his friends just moments ago, and although he was still here, he didn’t belong here. 

The two others he didn’t recognize must’ve been Bad and Ant. They all looked just like their Minecraft skins, he was surprised he didn’t recognize them all immediately.

The mountain in front of him bulged out of the ground, and he already had a bad start to his hunt. He was supposed to get a tree by now, but how could he do that in this world? 

Out of the side of the mountain, dream saw the beginning of a cave and formed a plan. He weaved around the trees, reaching a tree with a low hanging branch, and attempted to throw himself up to climb the tree. The attempt was surprisingly successful, and Dream climbed the tree higher until he was close to the top. He then flung himself to the next tree, nearly missing the branch he was aiming for.

Behind him, the hunters were a little thrown off. Bad was nowhere to be found, but Sapnap was still almost right behind him. He hopped from tree to tree, the others following steadily until Ant fell to the ground.

“Ant! You okay?” George yelled down from the treetops. Luckily the trees were oak, not too high off the ground. 

“I’m fine!” Antfrost yelled back up to George, “I’ll guard the ground.” George quickly returned to jumping across the trees.

Sapnap was catching up to Dream, quickly learning the rhythm he needed to jump across the trees. Dream stopped at the next tree he landed on, nearly losing his balance, but he held onto a branch above his head. Dream hastily turned around, seeing Sapnap mid-jump. The adrenaline that had taken over his body fired his fist into Sapnap’s gut, making him lose his rhythm and fall all the way to the ground. He flinched as Sapnap hit the ground, his breath leaving him in a quick exhale.

Dream stood in place, frozen. Was Sapnap okay? He didn’t hear the breathing of his friend, and he felt his chest ache. 

Dream heard branches breaking, and looked up to George swiftly approaching him. He didn’t seem to care about Sapnap falling but was instead focused on Dream.

Dream saw Ant approach Sapnap, who was still laying on the ground, eyes wide open. 

“Get him, George, I’ll take care of Sapnap,” Ant said from the ground, and George nodded. Dream forced himself to continue running along the treetops, longing to jump down and see if Sapnap was okay.

After a couple of seconds, they both heard a scream from where Ant was, “DREEEEEAM!” it was Sapnap’s voice. A wave of relief overcame him, luckily he didn’t accidentally kill his friend.

As Dream was jumping across, he saw an opportunity on a tree ahead. He jumped towards the tree, narrowly avoiding the branch he had seen. George, following behind closely, jumped on the branch in order to catch up to him, only for him to fall all the way to the ground. 

“Dang it!” George said from the ground, and Dream started to jump back in the direction of the mountain, using a route they weren’t already near. Once he was sure he wasn’t being followed anymore, he hopped down and dropped into the cave.

_ What is going on?  _ Dream questioned himself. The cave smelled horrible, like rotten flesh and sulfur, with a hint of the trees outside. 

But he finally had time to think.

_ I’m stuck in a manhunt.  _ Dream admitted to himself. He shivered. He did not want to be here. He wished he could go back home to his setup, the nice, warm air of his house. He wondered if Sapnap was okay at home, and if they decided to postpone the manhunt.

_ If I want to get out of here, my best bet is to win,  _ Dream thought. He slid down the wall of the cave, dreading every moment he was still there. 

_ I have to win the manhunt. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! more coming soon :>


End file.
